tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Update log
Tsuki Adventure launched on July 17, 2018 and is currently in its first year of updates. Future versions promise more diary entries, places, characters, and features. Stay tuned! Version history *1.3.1 (Feb 2, 2019) ** It's Chinese New Year (农历新年) and we have a special update! Unlock a brand new area in the Mushroom Village where you can buy Chinese New Year themed foods and decorations (年货) to celebrate the Spring Festival (春节). Receive red envelopes (红包) from all your oldest friends. Unlock spectacular events like a fireworks (放鞭炮) show and a special dance (舞龙). From Tsuki to the world... 新年快乐！ *1.2.2 (Jan 22, 2019) **Summary about Yukiyama & fixed bugs with some missing new items. **"Travel with Tsuki to the snowy mountain town of Yukiyama. Here you'll meet 3 new friends in six different areas. Have fun riding the slopes in a brand new snowboarding mini-game. There are 34 new diary entries to unlock. Make sure to check in at Pakku's Shop for 13 new items to activate different activities. So many amazing things to explore. We hope you join Tsuki on this incredible adventure to Yukiyama!" *1.2.1 (Jan 17, 2019) **New location: Yukiyama, new characters, new items, and new fish. And, new items stocked in Yori's General Store. *1.1.11 (Dec 7, 2018) **Optimizations and localization improvements. **Bug Fixes. *1.1.10 (Dec 6, 2018) **Added new SFX and made optimizations and localization improvements. *1.1.8 (Nov 30, 2018) **Having issues with Cloud Save? We've fixed it! =( *.* )= *1.1.6 (Nov 29, 2018) **Are you experiencing the longest train ride of your life?! We fixed it!!! Now you should be able to move reliably on the train back and forth from Mushroom Village to the Great City without getting stuck (^_^) And cloud save is here! Now you and Tsuki can rest easy. Your game progress a.k.a. 'Tsuki's existence' will be protected on the interwebs. **Minor bug fixes. *1.1.5 (Nov 23, 2018) **Cloud save is here! Now you and Tsuki can rest easy. Your game progress a.k.a. 'Tsuki's existence' will be protected on the interwebs. *1.1.4 (Nov 22, 2018) **We've updated the balance to help users unlock activities more quickly. On the first day, the big carrot now resets after 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour and finally, 2 hours. Items in Yori's Store now reset every 2 hours instead of every day. So every time you come back to collect carrots there will be something new and exciting for you to check out and buy! (^_^) **Minor bug fixes. *1.1.3 (Nov 18, 2018) **We've updated the balance to help users unlock activities more quickly. On the first day, the big carrot now resets after 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour and finally, 2 hours. Items in Yori's Store now reset every 2 hours instead of every day. So every time you come back to collect carrots there will be something new and exciting for you to check out and buy! (^_^) *1.1.2 (Nov 16, 2018) **Join Tsuki in an awe-inspiring adventure and discover all the beauty that country life has to offer. We recently fixed some instances where rewarded video ads were not giving carrots and adjusted the share reward to function more fluidly. Plus some iPad optimizations. *1.1 (Nov 15, 2018) ** Join Tsuki in an awe-inspiring adventure and discover all the beauty that country life has to offer. *1.0.25 (Nov 9, 2018) **Escape to the countryside and see what it truly means to live a beautiful life. *1.0.24 (Nov 8, 2018) **Escape to the countryside and see what it truly means to live a beautiful life. *1.0.23 (Nov 3, 2018) **Localization optimizations so Tsuki can be enjoyed in every corner of the globe! Join Tsuki and escape to the countryside and see what it truly means to live a beautiful life. *1.0.2 (Oct 31, 2018)